A Piece of Broken Heart
by Shinku Amakusa
Summary: A piece of Mamori's mind and heart about Hiruma, set in Mamori's POV. One-sided love. Oneshot special for HiruMamoaholic! Translated from one of my English fic. Please RnR, minna-san...


Shia: Waii! Fanfic baruuu…! Maaf, yang Extraordinary Ball hiatus dulu… hehehe… Maaf juga karena aku hiatus untuk waktu yang lumayan lama… Aku dapat banyak masalah akhir-akhir ini. Terlalu banyak dan berat sampai aku bener-bener _down_ dan nggak bisa nulis apa-apa. Kali ini aku menulis tentang perasaan Mamori ke Hiruma. Mungkin fic ini nggak sebagus yang kalian harapkan. Maaf… Tapi, aku bakal senang kalau kalian mau baca dan review! Hehehe…

_Well, have a fun reading! ^^_

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 and the lyrics

**Is Fall In Love Always This Hurt?**

_Piece of Mamori's feeling…_

_By: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Words can hurt far worse than weapons, if they're aimed at the heart._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiruma Youichi.

Kesan pertama tentang dia?

Aku benci dia.

Menurutku, dia hanyalah seorang pemain American Football yang maniak senjata. Yang gawat adalah karena Sena satu tim dengan orang itu. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sena bermain bersama orang tidak jelas dan berbahaya seperti itu. Karena itulah aku akhirnya menyetujui untuk menjadi manajer timnya.

Waktu terus berlalu. Setiap detik yang kulewatkan bersamanya terasa menyenangkan. Aku mulai merasa kalau bersamanya adalah sesuatu yang wajar. Aku tidak menyadarinya, sampai perasaan ini meluap-luap dan akhirnya aku mengakuinya kepada diriku sendiri kalau aku….

Jatuh cinta padanya.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada hal yang baik mengenai orang itu. Dia jahat, menyebalkan, tidak berperasaan, dan sepertinya tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada American Football di kepalanya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan kepadaku. Aku tidak heran dengan sikapnya itu, karena aku mengenalnya. _Well_, setidaknya aku merasa begitu. Karena itulah aku tidak pernah mengatakan perasaanku ini kepadanya. Aku yakin dia akan menertawakanku kalau dia mendengar apa yang ingin kusampaikan kepadanya.

Aku terlalu mengenalnya. Karena itulah aku tidak bisa maju. Menyentuh hatinya merupakan sesuatu yang mustahil bagiku. Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk menyimpan perasaan ini di dalam hatiku, dan tidak membiarkan seorangpun tahu tentang ini.

Suatu hari, dia mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku…

Aku sedang membereskan ruang klub sewaktu dia sedang bersiap pulang. Dia memanggilku,

"Hey, manajer sialan!"

"Apa?" jawabku sambil menoleh.

Dia berjalan ke arahku, berdiri di sampingku dan bertanya,

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak sadar kalau ditaksir seseorang?"

Aku terpaku. Apa?

Tapi, aku tahu itu bukan dia. Akhirnya, aku tidak pernah mendapatkan jawabannya dari dia. Di tidak pernah mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi, aku tidak berhenti memikirkan pertanyaan itu. Aku membiarkan waktu berlalu tanpa mendapatkan jawabannya. Benar-benar keputusan yang bodoh…

Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kejadian itu. Hatiku terluka dengan kenyataan kalau orang itu bukanlah dia. Jauh di dalam hatiku, aku berharap kalau orang yang dia maksud adalah orang yang selama ini kutunggu. Sikapnya selama ini sering membuatku salah paham. Tapi akhirnya aku bisa membaca jawabannya.

Hari itu adalah hari yang cerah. Dia sedang memainkan gitarnya ketika aku sedang mengerjakan pekerjaanku di sebelahnya.

_Daitai itsumo doori ni_

_Sono kado wo magareba_

_Hitonami ni magire komi_

_Tokete kiete iku_

_Boku wa michi wo nakushi_

_Kotoba suranaku shite shimau _

_Dakedo hitotsu dake wa_

_Nokotteta nokotteta_

_Kimi no koe ga_

_Warau kao mo okaru kao mo subete_

_Boku wo arukaseru_

_Kumo ga kireta saki wo_

_Mitara kitto _

_Nee wakaru desho? (Nee wakaru desho?)_

Lagu itu… itu adalah lagu favoritnya. Aku menoleh dan memandangnya, bibirku bergerak untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"Bolehkah aku minta liriknya? Aku juga suka sekali lagu itu…"

"Heh, malas! Kau pikir kau itu siapaku?" jawabnya dengan nada yang merendahkan.

Kata-kata itu benar-benar menusuk hati. Aku sudah tahu. Aku tahu hal itu. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau rasanya akan begini sakit ketika mendengar langsung dari mulutnya. Ribuan kali lebih menyakitkan ketika ia mengatakannya sendiri.

Aku tahu dia jahat, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa sejahat ini. Hatiku menangis. Itu seperti mengatakan kalau aku tidak berarti apa-apa di matanya, kehadiranku tidak berarti apapun untuknya. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak merasakan apapun sementara aku jatuh cinta kepadanya seperti orang gila? Benar-benar tidak adil…

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku tidak bisa menghapusnya dari hatiku, walaupun dia selalu mengatakan kata-kata yang kasar dan menyakitkan padaku. Haruskah aku menyerah pada perasaan ini? Ataukah menunggu sampai dia melihatku? Keduanya sama-sama menyakitkan.

Apakah cinta selalu menyakitkan seperti ini?

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Owari ~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

* * *

Shia: Gimana? Gimana???? Maaf kalau fic ini nggak jelas. Aku cuma terpikir untuk menulis tentang perasaan Mamori. Sebenarnya, aku juga merasakan perasaan seperti itu. Jadi, fic di atas juga semacam curhat. Hehehe… Aku pingin seseorang membaca kutipan yang di paling atas, karena dialah yang menjadi sumber masalah. Kayak Hiruma yang menjadi sumber perasaan sakit Mamori.

Yah, pokoknya, jangan lupa review and let me know what you think! ^^ Suka? Nggak suka? Benci? Tell me with reviews! Aku sangat menghargai setiap review yang kuterima.

Last but not least, thank you for reading and reviewing my fics! _*bows*_


End file.
